


The Night's Still Young

by clgfanfic



Category: Counterstrike (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of missing scenes from the opening of the episode "The Sting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #6 under the pen name Chris Alexander.

Hector Stone, glanced over his shoulder, watching as his teammates Peter Sinclair and Gabrielle Germont headed off down the sidewalk.  He grinned and shook his head.  It looked like Sinclair was finally starting to explore a potential relationship with the pretty blonde French woman.  _Well, he'd be a fool not to_ , Stone decided, but there was a slight jab of jealousy there, too.

Gabby had become more . . . intent on her flirting of late, and the ex-Navy SEAL suspected it was because she either suspected or knew about his and Sinclair's growing relationship.  Like a little sister, who didn't want to be left out of the fun.

Well, if Sinclair wanted to pursue that, he'd give him the space to do it.  But if she decided she wanted to turn this into a _menage a trois_ he'd have to object… probably.

 _Damn_ , he sighed silently.  He wasn't sure _how_ he'd respond to that.  _Well, play it as it comes_ , he decided.

He checked his watch, wondering if he'd read his last exchange with Sinclair accurately…

_"Good night," the blond said, after making it clear that he would be escorting Gabby home._

_"What's good about it?" Stone asked, not sure if he should be annoyed or not._

_"It's still young," Peter replied, his tone holding a promise of things to come_ …

At least he hoped that it was a promise.  It had been a while since they'd had an opportunity to spend some time together, and Addington had been generous, giving them the next day off, so even if Peter arrived at the ex-SEAL's flat early in the morning they would have time.

His thoughts scattered when the taxi pulled up in front of his building.  Stone fished into his pocket for the fare and a tip, then climbed out of the car and headed up to his third floor flat.

He was barely inside the door before he began tugging his clothes off hastily.  Heading straight for the bathroom, he turned on the shower to allow the water to warm up, then kicked off his shoes and hopped into the bathroom to finish undressing.

He really did hate wearing a tux, well, almost as much as he pretended to, but he'd been right about one thing – he did have a reputation to uphold.  And a tux didn't fit into that very well.

He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to understand what Sinclair seemed to find attractive.  He was a couple inches over six foot, his body sculpted from his intense daily workouts.  His short, tightly curled black hair hinted at some interesting bloodlines in his past, and his angular features were shadowed by a day's worth of beard shadow – as usual.  He liked the slightly dangerous air it added to his face.  In his line of work, he needed all the advantages he could get, even from first impressions.  His chest was covered by a light dusting of equally curly dark hair that Sinclair liked to rub his fingers through.  But on the whole, he wasn't what you'd call "handsome."

Peter Sinclair, on the other hand, was definitely handsome.  Drop dead gorgeous, in the American's opinion.  Peter was tall and very well-built, with golden-blond hair, blue eyes, and aristocratic features.  Standing next to the man, Stone felt like something of a mud fence.  But Sinclair seemed happy with him.

The thought of Peter's hands, touching him later, exploring his chest… and more, caused his cock to throb.  Plenty of time for that.

Stone turned away from the mirror, stepping into the shower and allowing the steaming water to cascade over his skin.  It didn't take long for the hot water to work its magic, relaxing his muscles.  He closed his eyes, remembering how Sinclair had watched him while he danced with Gabrielle at the surprise party.  It had been years since he'd danced the Philly Dog, but the moves had come back without conscious thought on his part.  And Gabby had picked them up swiftly, the two of them quickly becoming the center of attention.

Peter had watched them, his blue eyes dancing with amusement and, beneath that, desire.  Stone had gotten very good at reading Sinclair's moods and emotions, and he knew desire when he saw it.  And when he saw that look it usually meant that Sinclair would be dropping by, or inviting him over to his place for a little fun.

Stone's cock throbbed again, but he refrained from touching himself, letting just his thoughts build his erection – memories of past nights the two men had spent together, making love, coming two or three time in a long night.

He huffed softly, then grabbed the soap and lathered his body.  He smiled at the sight of his cock, jutting out in font of him, looking for Sinclair.  This time he wrapped his soapy fist around his long, thick shaft and squeezed.  He slid his hand up and down the length of his cock, causing small bolts of electricity to shoot through his body.  He closed his eyes again, picturing Sinclair's hand on him…

After a few moments, his thoughts turned to how the blond loved him – a little rough, the way he liked it.  And what he wanted right now was the blond's cock up his ass.

Stone felt his knees quiver and his breathing grow short.  A moment later he leaned against the shower wall as a powerful stream of come spurted from his cock, mixing with the hot water.  He was still catching his breath as he watched the last of his load twirl around the drain a few seconds, then disappear.

"You'd damn well better show up, Sinclair," he growled softly at the absent blond.

After finishing his shower, Stone stepped out, his cock, still long and plump, swinging limply between his legs.  He walked into his bedroom and dressed in a pair of gray sweats and matching sweatshirt, then headed into his living room.  Dropping down onto the couch, he picked up the remote control for the television, switching quickly to the movie channel to see what was on.  He didn't recognize the film, but he let it play as he stretched out on the sofa, stroking his cock through the soft cotton material and watching the television as he grew sleepy.  He had just closed his eyes when his phone rang.  He sat up and grabbed the receiver.

"Yo," he said.

"Stone," Peter said.  "Alexander called.  We're needed in the office.  Gabrielle and I will meet you there."

"Right," he replied, wondering what could have happened in a couple of hours that would necessitate a post-midnight meeting.  "On my way."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The late night/early morning meeting was short, but intense.  Stone silently shook his head.  Only Mr. A could leave his own surprise birthday party, then go back to the same restaurant only to walk in on a shakedown.  Ms. Previn was looking a little guilty about leaving her handbag behind, necessitating the return trip, but she was more scared than anything else.  And she had a good right to be.  The Purple Gang were a dangerous lot to cross, and they very seldom left witnesses to their action alive for long.  Still, they had no idea whose toes they'd stepped on this time.

          Once they agreed on a plan of attack, they broke up to head home for a few hours of sleep.  Addington and Ms. Previn would both be staying in the building, where additional security had been called in to ensure their safety.  J.J. offered to drive Gabby home, since it was on the way to his own flat, and she accepted, the pair leaving.

          Once the additional security personnel arrived, Sinclair and Stone headed down to the motor pool, borrowing a car.

          As soon as they were both seated in the small BMW, Peter asked, "Your place or mine?"

          Stone shot the man a half-surprised, half-hungry look.  "The night's not so young anymore," he cautioned.

          Sinclair offered a half-shrug, then started the car and pulled out of the underground garage.  He turned onto the almost deserted street before he said,  "Well, if you're not interested…"

          "Hey, never said that," Stone countered.  "Just said the night's not so young."

          "Young enough," Peter replied with a predatory grin of his own.  "My place, then," he decided for Stone.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          As soon as they were in Sinclair's apartment, the blond pointed toward the bedroom, saying, "Go lie down.  I'll be right in."

          Stone nodded, heading into the large bedroom and climbing onto the king-sized bed.  He stretched out on his back, not bothering to undress, his cock already beginning to fill with anticipation.

          When Peter joined him a few minutes later he was only wearing his white briefs.  He climbed onto the bed, moving Stone's legs further apart and sliding between them.  He reached out, cupping the bulge in the man's sweats for a moment.  Stone wasn't wearing underwear.  "You were waiting for me?" he asked.

          "Of course," Stone said.  "Sounded like you might drop by."

          Peter smiled and squeezed the man, coaxing Stone's cock to fill.  "Oh, I'd planned to."

          "Ah," Stone sighed, enjoying the feel his cock growing harder.  "Love the way you touch me."

          Peter squeezed his lover's cock harder, his other hand reaching under the man to grab one of Stone's firm ass cheeks.  "Like I own you?"  Both grips tightened further, making the man squirm.

          "Yeah," the ex-SEAL groaned, pressing his hips up, mashing himself against the blond's hand, "just like that."

          "Well, I do own you, Sport," Sinclair growled lowly as he reached up and roughly pulled the man's sweats off his hips, drawing them down to just above his knees.  Stone's cock sprang up, pointing at the ceiling, now fully hard.

          Leaning over, Peter wrapped his lips around the fat head and began to suck even as he pushed up Stone's shirt to expose his nipples, which he squeezed and pulled hungrily.

          Stone pulled one of his legs up, letting his sweats slide down to his ankle, then he lowered his leg and used his other foot to free himself from the pants so he could open his legs wider.

          Sinclair slid a little closer, keeping up his attack on the man's nipples while his head continued to bob over the American's cock.

          Stone moaned loudly as he felt himself sucked all the way into Peter's throat.  He'd had blow jobs before, but the few women he'd dated weren't usually able to deep-throat him, not like this anyway.  Most were intimidated by the size of his cock.  But Peter seemed to love sucking on his pole, swallowing his entire length, lapping and poking at his balls with his tongue while he continued to ravaged the brunet's tits.

          He was able to hold out a little longer then he expected, thanks to his earlier hand-job in the shower, but it wasn't too long before his knees were shaking violently and he began shooting his second load of the day deep down Sinclair's throat.

          Peter kept Stone's cock in his mouth, sucking on it even after the last drop of come seeped out and onto his tongue.  When he finally released the softening cock, Stone was just beginning to breathe normally again.

          "Now it's my turn," Sinclair said, pulling his briefs off, then moving so he was straddling Stone's chest, his dick pointing right at the man's face.  The American grinned as he watched it inch closer to his mouth.

"Be a good lad, Sport," he purred, "and return the favor."

          Stone wrapped his fist around the blond's erection, enjoying the way it fit perfectly in his hand, and opened his mouth.  Sinclair shoved himself in, demanding attention.

Thankfully Sinclair was in no hurry, letting him enjoy the taste and feel of the cock in his mouth.  He loved the feel of the hot skin and hard shaft as it slid deeper into his mouth.  The veins pulsed wildly across his tongue, and he opened his throat, swallowing the man as deeply as Peter had taken him.  He sucked greedily for several minutes, anticipating the taste of Sinclair's come as it shot down his throat.  But the Englishman had other plans.

"That's all," the blond snapped, pulling out of Stone's mouth right after the first drop of precome teased the American's tongue.

          "Turn around, Stone," Sinclair ordered.  "Now."

          Stone rolled over onto his belly as he'd been told.  He heard Sinclair in the bedside stand, and then he felt the blond's strong hands separating his ass cheeks.  He felt Peter's fingers, rubbing lube over his asshole.  He tightened up, the gel cold.

          "Relax," Peter growled.

          Stone did, then moaned loudly as Sinclair's fingers slid inside.  Once inside him, the digits took on a life of their own, and Stone was amazed as they twitched and snaked around, hitting every nerve in his body.  A large drop of pre-come leaked from his already resurrected cock, soaking into the bedspread as Sinclair teased at his prostrate.

          "What do you want, Sport?" Peter whispered, leaning over the man's back.  He bit the man's shoulder.

          "Fuck, me," Stone growled hoarsely, jerking under the duel assault of fingers and teeth.

          The long fingers were slowly pulled out of Stone's ass.  "Get on your knees," Sinclair instructed

          Stone quickly moved to his hands and knees.  A moment later, he felt the hot head of Sinclair's condom-covered cock pressing against his hole.  He took a deep breath as the blond entered him, sliding in slowly, but not stopping until he was completely buried and his balls rested against the smooth cheeks of Stone's hard ass.

          "Oh, yes," Peter breathed.  "So tight."

Looking down between his legs, Stone saw his own cock swinging and throbbing madly.  He wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, but he couldn't.

          Peter grabbed one side of Stone's ass in each hand and began moving in and out of him.  He slid in slow and deep for a few strokes, then shifted to a faster, more forceful pace.

          Stone's body buzzed with a sharp tingle, and he rocked back and forth, forcing Sinclair's fat cock deeper into his body.

          The blond responded, pounding into the American harder and faster.  Then he yelled loudly as he felt his load began to rise.  He quickly pulled out of Stone's ass, causing the man to whimper when he was suddenly empty.

"Down," Peter snarled, forcing Stone down onto the bed and rolling him over onto his back.  He stripped off his condom, then grabbed Stone's head, pulling him over slightly and shoving his cock into the man's mouth.

The ex-SEAL's lips just managed to close around him before he exploded, shooting his seed down the man's throat as he pumped his face with spastic jerks.  When he finished, he stretched out alongside Stone and kissing him.  Sucking hungrily on the man's tongue, Peter enjoying the taste of his own seed in the man's mouth.  At the same time, he grabbed Stone's cock, precome dribbling out of his slit, and squeezed hard.

          Stone's hips bucked as he tried to get the friction he needed to come again, but he was denied.

          "Not yet," Peter growled.

          Stone groaned, but he stopped moving, wanting to see what Sinclair had in mind next.  A moment later he knew.

          Peter rolled a new condom down over the American's cock, then slicked him up.  Once that was done, he straddled the man's hips.  Stone held his own cock at the base while Peter slid down, sucking Stone into his body.

          Again Stone's hips began to buck, but Peter hooked his feet over the man's legs, forcing him to stop.  "Oh no, pal, this is my party."

          Peter set a fast but steady pace, enjoying the feel of Stone's cock moving inside of him as he rode the man.  He was in complete control and he liked it.  He reached out, twisting and pulling on the American's nipples until he was writhing under him, begging softly for release.

Stone's back arched and he moaned again, but Peter kept up the same pace.  He watched as his own cock swelled full again, then picked up speed, knowing he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to come the second time in Stone's ass.  But to do that he had to get Stone off first.

Luckily he knew how to do that.  He sped up even more, squeezing the man's cock with his muscles.

"Pete," Stone gasped the added speed and tightness undoing him.  His hands came up to grab the Englishman's hips even as his own began to buck wildly.

When Sinclair felt the first burst of hot come begin to fill the tip of Stone's condom he drove himself down on the man's cock, grinding his ass against the man's groin and growling as he milked as much as he could out of the man.

Stone gasped for breath, his hips driving up again and again and again as he grunted and whimpered with each shot.

As soon as Stone went limp Sinclair was moving again, pulling himself free, rolling another condom onto his own aching cock, then lifting Stone's legs and driving into him with one savage thrust.

Stone hissed in reply, then sighed contentedly.

Sinclair was so close, he knew he only had a few moments, but he used them to spear into Stone's ass as hard and as fast as he could, his balls slapping smartly against the American's ass.  Then he was shooting again, filling the condom while Stone's muscles milked all they could out of him.

When he had no more to give, Peter collapsed on top of Stone, panting for breath.  The ex-SEAL wrapped his legs around him, giving him a squeeze.

"Hmm," Sinclair responded.

"Hmm-huh."

They lay like that until Sinclair's cock softened, sliding out of the tight, hot tunnel.  Then they both moved, each man stripping off their condoms and dropping them into the bedside trash can.  After they both took a quick shower, they climbed back into the large bed, naked, Stone pulling Peter close.

"You do know how to make me feel good," the ex-Seal whispered.

"I've never been able to be so… hard, I guess, with anyone else."

Stone chuckled.  "Ain't gonna break."

"I don’t want to hurt you.

"You haven't.  You didn't."  Stone felt the man laugh again, the sound vibrating into his chest and making his breath catch.

"Good, because that was… purely amazing."

Stone felt his cock stir, but he knew he couldn't do anything.  Not yet, anyway.  He reached up, stroking Peter from shoulder to hip.  "I'd agree with that assessment."

"Hmm," Peter sighed.  "Glad you agree."

Stone stroked lower, his fingers loving lightly over Sinclair's ass.  The blond was lying half on his side, half on his stomach, and the ex-Seal was able to slip his hand between the man's legs and gently caress his balls.

Peter reached down and pushed his cock down so Stone could stroke that as well.  He sighed contentedly.  It felt good.  The man's capacity for rough sex, as well as his gentle side, made him all the more attractive to the Brit.

Then Stone did something he'd never done before.  He carefully pulled Sinclair's butt cheeks apart, then laid the head of his soft cock in the man's crack and let his cheeks close.  He went back to the soft stroking.

Peter's attention was torn.  He was enjoying the light touch that moved over his back, his hip, his balls and his cock, which had responded, filling part way.  And, at the same time, he could feel Stone's crown slowly beginning to grow inside his crack, wedging his cheeks apart.

He drew in a deep breath and relaxed into the touch, letting the man's ministrations carry him into a place where he was enveloped in pleasure.  And still the gentle assault continued.  Lips joined fingertips, pressing light kisses to the back of his neck.  Sinclair moaned softly.

Stone cradled the blond's balls in his palm, shaking them softly, playing with them.

Peter shifted back a little, forcing the tip of Stone's cock head to kiss his hole.  He sighed again.  But still the touches were light, caressing.  The American's fingers stroked him with a feather-light touch that eventually set the Englishman's blood on fire.  He felt the tight pucker of his ass begin to pulse, trying to capture and draw the cock pressed against inside.  But Stone simply continued, no movement suggesting he was even aware of Sinclair's need.

Another several minutes passed and Peter was almost gasping for breath, his ass grinding back against the hard cock wedged in his crack, one leg pulled up to his check to give Stone more access, but he didn’t _do_ anything with it.  Just the light touch, the constant teasing that was slowly driving him insane.

"Stone," Peter finally begged.

There was no reply, no break in the touch that was torturing him beyond belief.  But then he felt it, the dribble of precome escaping from Stone's cock, making his crack slick and wet.  He felt his own cock respond, precome dripping out, soaking into the sheet.

"Bloody sod," Sinclair hissed, his hand reaching for his cock.

But Stone stopped him.

Peter whimpered, his pucker still trying to suck Stone inside.  "Please," he whispered.

Stone's hand wrapped around the head of Sinclair's cock and squeezed, hard.  The unexpected, welcome pressure was almost as good as an organism and Peter sighed heavily, his body released from the humming tension that had been built up so slowly that he hadn't realized just how wired he was.

As soon as Stone felt the man's hole relax, the tight ring opening, he pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock slipping inside the tight, hot passage.

Both men gasped, then sighed.

Sinclair pressed his hips back, his Stone stopped him.  "No condom," he cautioned.

"I don't care," was the reply as he tried again.

"Whoa, easy, stud," the American cautioned.  "No lube."

Peter groaned.  "I want you to—"

Stone licked the back of the blond's neck, causing his to gasp and arch, his body jerking.  "And I will, but I won't hurt you."

"Like I did you the first time," Peter pleaded softly.

"Mmm, sounds good.  Go slow."  Stone tossed the cover off of them.

Sinclair moved carefully, making it onto his hands and knees without Stone slipping free.  His arms and legs trembled in anticipation and need.

Stone leaned over, reaching into the nightstand.  Then he was touching Sinclair again, rubbing down his back, leaning forward to reach under the blond and tease his nipples.

Peter jerked, sinking Stone in a little deeper.

"Easy," Stone breathed against the man's shoulder.  He straightened, then lightly scratched Sinclair's ass and the backs of his thighs, watching as the man's head dropped and he moved his hips in small thrusts.

Stone opened the condom first, then the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers, then he pulled his cock out, immediately replacing it with two slick fingers.  Peter moaned, his hips still moving, head still down.

With his free hand he rolled the condom over his cock, then squeezed lube onto himself.

Fingers were replaced by cock.

Sinclair's head came up.  Stone leaned over his back again, his hands reaching under the blond.  One explored his nipples, the other, still slick form the lube, wrapped around Peter's throbbing cock, stroking up and down as he slowly pressed his way into the man's ass.

The Englishman ground his hips back, forcing Stone in deeper, then began to thrust.  Back – sinking the American's cock deep inside, his nipple squeezed.  Forward – spearing his own cock through the man's fist, the other nipple.  Back.  Forward.  Back. Forward.  Stone licked the back of his neck and the rhythm was lost.

Stone straightened, his hands moving to the blond's hips, holding him as he drove into him a few more times, then came, shooting a small load into the condom.  As soon as he stopped he sank down, pulling Peter with him, his cock still securely buried in the man.  Then, reaching around the blond, he grabbed the man's cock, one hand over the head, squeezing, the other sliding rapidly over the shaft.

It only took a few moments, then Sinclair cried out as he pumped out another few spurts that escaped between Stone's fingers.  He sagged forward, completely spent.

Stone chuckled softly.  "Wanna take another shower?"

"No," Sinclair replied, feeling the ex-SEAL's cock finally slip free.

A few moments later both men were back in bed, fast asleep, satisfied smiles on both their faces.

The End


End file.
